Let's Explore Brisbane with TheBrisbaneKid
Let's Explore Brisbane with TheBrisbaneKid '''(originally coded as AU:3 now coded as AU:3.1 because of Phase '''2) is a channel inspired by Let's Explore Australia and Let's Explore Brisbane but is filmed in a different region of Brisbane created by TheBrisbaneKid. This channel follows a identical format to Let's Explore Australia. Woodridge in Brisbane is the homeplace of Sam Wilkes who is a YouTuber known as TheBrisbaneKid on YouTube. Even though he is near Brisbane, he began filming in Logan Region. More recent videos have him filming in Brisbane City region which is near Kuraby. In the comment section of the 13th episode of the original Let's Explore Australia video, Sam posted a comment stating that his series was going to be the longest-running LE series. He also stated that he will explore in a different pathway after 100 episodes. However, after TheBrisbaneKid died in May, Sam restarted the series later in May. The rebooted series is current receding in votes and views. In September, it got so bad that he relied on his Facebook friends to vote on where he should go next. By October, there will be a pending decision made whether to make a finale or end the channel completely without a proper farewell. However, he has a discord server where he coninues the Let's Explore project based on the votes of Facebook and Discord users. Phase 1 - TheBrisbaneKid era Episode 1 - The Journey Begins Episode 1 sees the beginning of Let's Explore Brisbane as TheBrisbaneKid announced that there was going to be another Let's Explore Brisbane channel and said that "you are viewing that channel right now". He turns right and continues until he sees Oates Park in front of him and gives the viewers 3 options, two of which are linked to each other. Trivia * This was TheBrisbaneKid's first episode of Let's Explore. * This was the first episode to be filmed in a single street with Episode 5 being the other episode. * This was the only episode that was the shortest in duration on the channel * The first episode was uploaded on the same day the channel was created * This was the first episode that had two options that clashed (even though he didn't say until Episode 2) Episode 2 - Next to the Railway Tracks Episode 2 sees a long 30 minute episode. Based on the votes, 100% of them said to go towards Railway Parade. So, TheBrisbaneKid proceeds towards Oates Avenue and continues on Railway Parade while passing Trinder Park Train Station, he then switches to commentating (after events) due to lack of topic discussion in episode 2. He passes another park down the end of Railway Pde, turns right on Nurdi Street, before turning left at another street. He continues exploring the street, meeting a dead end before turning back to explore another street that leaded to a dead end, luckily though, he intended on travelling to another street (I don't know the name of the street, sorry) and ended the episode with giving them an option of going down Modillion Street (where dogs are), going back to Railway Pde or go down Acacia Road. Trivia * This was the first (and only) episode to be edited. * This episode features continuous talking with all background sound effects removed. This Let's Explorer, has said that it was because of the lack of conversation regarding of any topic. * This was the first episode that is the longest so far (over 30 minutes). Episode 3 - Going down Acacia Road Episode 3 is shorter than the 2nd episode. In this 17 minute episode, based on the votes, 100% of the votes said to go down Acacia Road. Therefore, TheBrisbaneKid goes down the end of the street then turns right on to Acacia Road. He goes past a long forestation on both sides. On top of that, he passes by so many cars that drive that busy road as most of these vehicles were driving on Railway Parade. After passing the forestation, he then proceeds to cross the road on to a footpath that was recently put down on the ground. The site was going to be used for future development. Also, he announces at this point that he is on the edge of the Brisbane City region. He continuously talks about numerous topics in Episode 3 compared to Episode 2. When he reaches the end of Acacia Road, he announces to the viewers their three options of where he should go next. Those three options were to go towards the Orthodox Church in Brisbane City region, move further into Kuraby or go towards Underwood. He then ends the episode off. Trivia * TheBrisbaneKid continuously talks about numerous topics. * TheBrisbaneKid was talking more actively in this episode rather than Episode 2. * He accidentally selected B as half of where he was supposed to point at and half of option C. * He ended the episode next to a BP station Episode 4 - The South end of Kuraby Episode 4 is the 4th episode of Let's Explore Brisbane with TheBrisbaneKid. In this 17 minute episode, based on the votes, 100% of the votes said to go in to Kuraby (only one YouTuber voted and that was Victor Tran) and he reveals that Victor Tran voted and gives Victor Tran a shoutout and mentions this a few times throughout the video. TheBrisbaneKid then continues down Allingham Street when he passes a Korean church which is almost deserted. He then proceeds with talking about a few topics including about the 4 car teams and 4 manufacturers that you can decide to use in the game of Ridge Racer Type 4. Soon, it starts raining. TheBrisbaneKid is also very fussy about littering (as he was against littering since 2014) and says that no-one should litter anything. He then proceeds on by saying that there is a sign added on the fence across from him saying that "Dumping Rubbish is Prohibited". He then turns on to St. Andrews street right after seeing a display villa community. While on St. Andrews St., he sees two more display villages. He then crosses at a road crossing before ending the episode. He then announces to the viewers their three options of where he should go next. Those three options were to go to Alpita Street, which is where a special school in Kuraby is, move further into Kuraby via Beenleigh Road or go towards Underwood via the opposite end of Beenleigh Road which proceeds towards Kuraby's primary school. He then ends the episode off. Trivia * TheBrisbaneKid finally talks about R4 released in 1999 (1998 in Japan) * Episode 4 is the same length as Episode 3 * This is the first episode where a YouTuber is given a shoutout. * This is the second episode where it is filmed in one location, the other was episode 1. * This is the first episode when it officially rains while recording the episode. * This is the second episode where two of three choices used the same name of a road or street, the other was episode 2. * This is the only episode where TheBrisbaneKid didn't start at the exact place when he started filming. Episode 5 - After the Paw Patrol live show This episode was a special episode where the time was not lined up with the other episodes recorded. In this episode, TheBrisbaneKid starts up the episode with flipping an Australian $2 coin. Eventually, he disqualifies the first two flips but accepts the third one and chose to explore Alpita Street. TheBrisbaneKid then talks about why he isn't as active on Let's Explore, stating that he is so far away from his starting point. Ever since Episode 4, he has combined his exploration with QR Citytrains to approach his starting point he was at when he ended the episode. He also says that he managed to pull this one out as TheBrisbaneKid had gone to a live show to see Paw Patrol. He continues until he stops at a three way intersection (four way if you count the road that he was walking next to). He then announces to the viewers their three options of where he should go next. Those three options were to go to Donegal Street, which goes to another road which will eventually lead him to a roundabout, go further down to Alpita (which will be a U-Turn as this road will turn back towards the starting point of the next episode) or go towards Beenleigh Road via Donegal Road. He then ends the episode off. Trivia * TheBrisbaneKid must be obsessed with Paw Patrol which was probably the reason why he had gone to Brisbane on that day. * This episode was again filmed in one street. * TheBrisbaneKid discovered what he thought was a random Supermarket in Kuraby. Let's Explore Brisbane with TheBrisbaneKid Episode 6 - The Final Episode with TheBrisbaneKid The episode begins with a picture saying that the episode was recorded before TheBrisbaneKid died. Then the video begins with him flipping a 10c coin. He rolled the coin in his hand and it landed on the number 10 and not the face of Elizabeth II. TheBrisbaneKid then proceeds to Beenleigh Road via Donegal Road. He passes a Freedom Fuels station in Kuraby before proceeding on to a footpath next to Beenleigh Road proceeding to Runcorn. Throughout that time, he talks about discord and why he isn't on Discord that much, while observing the overhead motorway above him. He also stated that this is the first motorway shown in the series. He crosses over the road to a footpath on the other side and continued down the footpath towards Fruitgrove station. TheBrisbaneKid then states that the viewers should vote where he should go next, not the other way around. He continues down the footpath and as soon as a display village sign is shown, the phone storage ran out and ended the video, so then further footage was saved on to the SD Card. The last footage shows TheBrisbaneKid crossing the road and ending the episode altogether near an optometrist. Then the text is shown saying TheBrisbaneKid died on 3rd May at 2am Australian EST. Also, the text read that Sam will take over all of TheBrisbaneKid's channels, including his Let's Explore Brisbane channel. TheBrisbaneKid did have 3 choices for the viewers to choose from but then Sam's idea of a rebooted Let's Explore series came so the choices were not shown in the video which resulted with no poll at the top right of the video. Trivia * This was the last video recorded and uploaded by TheBrisbaneKid * The original series ended at Grace Vision & Optometrist. * This episode is a tribute to TheBrisbaneKid Phase 2 - Sam Wilkes Holahan era The Revived series (May 2017 - July 2017) Sam created a rebooted series of Let's Explore Brisbane and explore Brisbane City suburbs and some Logan City suburbs as well. The channel finished conversion on 10th May 2017. In an AstralPhaser weekly chat, he mentioned that he is only working on Let's Explore Brisbane with Sam and his new client, PawPatrolFan (later Revealed as Ryder - leader of PAW Patrol) will upload on the other channels. Rebranding to Let's Explore Brisbane with Sam In July, the channel was rebranded as Let's Explore Brisbane with Sam as an update to phase out TheBrisbaneKid branding. The Receding votes (July 2017 - August 2017) In August 2017, the votes began receding, as well as the uploading of the videos. Sam had announced that he will instead focus on the Let's Explore Community Hub for the week instead of his Let's Explore series. The Let's Explore Project views Recede (End of Discord updates) (August 2017 - October 2017) In September, Sam reached out to his facebook friends to keep the project going by giving them instructions to vote on where he should go next. In late September, Sam has expanded his Let's Explore project to Discord and told Facebook friends to switch to Discord to receive benefits of upload updates and much more. In October, Let's Explore successfully expanded in to PawPatrolFan Community discord server. The new Let's Explore Discord Server Era (October 2017 - December 2017) As of October 2017, the Let's Explore Brisbane project continues in his own server on discord and on his Facebook, although he will drop Facebook at the end of the year and will continue Let's Explore Brisbane on Discord only. The end of Let's Explore Brisbane will end the Let's Explore project completely. The Hiatus (January 2018 - May 2018) The channel is currently on hiatus because of the summer heat and high temperatures. It is expected to return in the later half of May or early June as the temperature at that time will be much cooler, which will make more appropriate time to film more episodes. Phase 2.1 - Sam Wilkes Jr. era Continuation of Let's Explore Brisbane (May 2018 - August 2018) Sam (now named Sam Wilkes Holahan) hands over his Let's Explore project to his son who has his previous name of Sam Wilkes. The return of Let's Explore Brisbane is yet to be seen. He later announced that Let's Explore Brisbane with Sam would be discontinued. The End of Let's Explore Brisbane and Community Hub (September 2018 - October 2018) In September 2018, Let's Explore Brisbane with Sam was discontinued. The name was changed to Let's Explore Brisbane - Austin and the channel remained an archive for all the Let's Explore videos recorded and uploaded throughout 2017. The community has also ended following this announcement. See also *Channel page Category:Let's Explore Brisbane with TheBrisbaneKid Category:Outdoor Let's Explore's